


A Wicked Discovery

by Teyamarra



Series: Risks Worth Taking [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Comedy, Emily's favorite is Hamilton, F/M, Fluff, I didn't add her in for some reason, Musicals, Wicked is superior don't fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teyamarra/pseuds/Teyamarra
Summary: “Are you upset with me?” Luke whispered, leaning on the breakroom counter. Penelope had been giving him the cold shoulder all day, and he had no idea why.“Me? Upset? What would give you that idea?” Penelope asked sarcastically as she stirred her tea, “Could it be the fact that my boyfriend is going on a blind date with some leggy reporter? No, why would that make me upset, newbie.”
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Series: Risks Worth Taking [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701514
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	A Wicked Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even remember writing this, but I know I wrote it at 3 AM while eating day old Papa Johns pineapple pizza. This is such an old draft and I have no idea why I didn't post it because I actually liked the way in turned out, which is odd because I think all my writing sucks.

“Are you upset with me?” Luke whispered, leaning on the break-room counter. Penelope had been giving him the cold shoulder all day, and he had no idea why.

“Me? Upset? What would give you that idea?” Penelope asked sarcastically as she stirred her tea, “Could it be the fact that my boyfriend is going on a blind date with some leggy reporter? No, why would that make me upset, newbie.”

“Penelope, Rossi wouldn’t take no for an answer. He and Matt has been trying to set me up since Lisa and I split. I’m just going to get them off of my back, it means absolutely nothing to me.” Luke replied, fighting the urge to wrap his arms around her waist. They’d began dating almost seven months ago, and so far, they’d completely been able to keep their relationship a secret. It was easier if the team didn’t know. The team wouldn’t be broken up and it didn’t put Emily in an awkward position of trying to justify their relationship.

“What means nothing to you?” Reid asked rolling into the break-room with a newspaper.

“Oh boy wonder, Alvez here has never seen Wicked. Isn’t that a travesty?” Penelope lied, her palms already beginning to sweat. She really hated lying, especially to profilers.

“I didn’t find the plot all that entertaining, I prefer The Phantom of the Opera.” Reid replied, taking a seat at the table.

“That’s exactly what I was trying to explain to Garcia here. At least someone agrees with me.” Luke joked, playfully poking Penelope.

Penelope shrugged him off, “Spencer I forgive you because I love you, but both of you are terribly wrong.”

“Who’s wrong?” Rossi asked, heading straight for the coffee pot.

“Luke, as always, and surprisingly Spencer. They seem to think that The Phantom of the Opera is better than Wicked.” Penelope replied glaring at Luke.

“Sorry Kitten, but all of you are wrong. Les Misérables is the best musical to date.”

“David Rossi you wound me…” Penelope gasped, clutching her chest.

Rossi chuckled, “It’s a classic, what can I say?”

“Tara, don’t let me down. In your opinion what’s your favorite musical?” Penelope asked, calling Tara into the little kitchen area.

“Easy, Les Mis.” Tara replied. Rossi grinned, discreetly giving Tara a fist bump.

“Dear God, I’m surrounded by people with no taste.” Penelope joked.

“What’re we discussing?” Matt askesd walking into the room, JJ right behind him.

“The best musicals, so far we have two for Les Mis, two for The Phantom of the Opera, and one for Wicked.” Spencer explained.

“Lion King hands down, we took Henry and Michael to see it on Broadway a year ago. They loved it.” JJ replied.

“Come on! I can’t be the only one who thinks Wicked is superior?” Penelope asked.

“I’m with you Penelope. “Matt replied throwing his hands up in his defense.

“Good. At least someone on this team has taste.” Penelope’s phone buzzed, “We’ll have to finish this very sad conversation later because we have a case, local.”

* * *

“Are you still mad at me?” Luke asked, making sure Penelope’s office door was locked before walking behind her and wrapping his arms around her, pressing a kiss into her cheek. They’d just talked down a local bomber, and the rest of the team was in the bullpen finishing work, but anyone of them could come up to Penelope’s office at any time.

Penelope purred, “About what? The fact that you don’t like Wicked or the fact that you have a hot date tomorrow?”

“First of all, I totally agree with you, Wicked is the best musical of all time, and second, it’s not an actual date.” Luke turned Penelope, so that they were facing each other, “But if you don’t want me to go, I won’t go.”

“I don’t want you to go…” Penelope trailed off, stepping on her tippy toes to press a kiss on to Luke’s lips. “I also think it’s time we tell the team.”

Luke grinned, “Really? What brought this on?” Luke was more than ready to tell the team that he was in love with Penelope, but he knew that she wasn’t and he was fine with that.

“For starter’s I’m pretty sure Tara knows something, and I don’t think we’ll be able to hind it much longer.”

“And why not?” Luke asked puzzled. So far Tara was the only person the team who knew something, and that was only because he’d told her.

“Because in about seven months we’re going to have a mini Alvez. I’m pregnant.” Penelope explained, nervous for Luke’s response. They hadn’t planned this, they hadn’t even talked about this, but life had a way of throwing curveballs.

“You’re pregnant?”

“Uh huh.”

“We’re pregnant?”

“Yeah.”

“We’re going to be parents.” Luke’s face was one of complete shock.

“Are you okay?” Penelope asked She’d heard from Kristy that Matt had fainted when they found about their first child, and Luke definitely looked like he was going to faint.

“I think I need to sit down.”

Penelope ushered Luke to the small sofa in the in corner of her office. “I know that we didn’t plan this, but I think we’ll be okay…”

“Penelope, of course we’ll be okay. I wasn’t expecting this, but I love you and I know we’ll bring an amazing child into this world.” Luke wrapped his arms around Penelope and pulled her into his chest.

“You know. Sometimes I can’t stand you.” Penelope pulled away from him to look him in the eye, “You always know what to say and you ruin my mascara.” Penelope joked, sniffling.

Luke grinned, “That’s the downside of being with a Casanova.”

“Oh please. I’m naturally emotionally unstable, me being pregnant just adds to that. Don’t let it go to your head, newbie.” Penelope poked at his chest.

“Couldn’t let me have this one, eh?” Luke asked, rubbing her knuckles before bringing them to his lips and kissing them gently, “How far along are we?”

“A little over four weeks. I found out at my last doctor’s visit a few days ago.”

“Wow. This is really happening.” Luke’s grin spread even wider, if that was possible. He’d never really thought about having kids before, not even when he and Penelope started dating. It was just never important to him, but the fact that he was going to be a father, filled him with a joy he never imagined. “You know the team is going go crazy right? And Rossi might just kill me.”

Penelope pffted, “Rossi’s no amateur, he’d hire someone to kill you.”

“That’s not even funny.”


End file.
